riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Liberation Of Remix Village
is located unfortunately due to heavy Death Rivera Resistance on the streets all over Remix Village getting to the War Hog is not going to be an Easy thing, especially when they're Night Raiders in orbit around Remix Village patrolling the streets for any signs of Parasites.]] The Battle Of Remix Village (April 4th, 2321 - January 7th, 2333) Was An Important Key Part Of The Death Rivera War. It was Occupied By The D.R. for a grand Total of 14 Years, After Much Heroic Fighting By Delta One The Gears Of War Universe managed to Launch A New and Improved Lightmass Bomb into the Heart Of The Outer Hollow Wiping Out a large Number Of D.R. Forces and a third Of Their Night Raiders. Remix Village was liberated 4 Days after Detonation and was finally Free from D.R. Treachery. Land Of Hera & Fall Of Remix Village The D.R. breached Remix Village in the Death Rivera War's tenth year. They were able to dig their way past the rocks of the Hills and so were able to overrun the city Of Hera, The Suburban Land Of Remix Village Sending many of The Rivera Encores Retreating to take up more defensive actions against the D.R. Presumably the battle was particularly bloody as the city was both the On A the Greek Island Of Horna and as well was the primary Boarder for both Jeromoria And Europodia. The D.R. forces pushed the Gears all the way back to the East Barricade Academy which was across the river of the main city. The fighting there would nearly destroy any chance that the COG had of winning the war until four years later when the Lightmass Bomb was used on L.C A Land Carrier that has been Roaming around the Horda Mountains Unleashing Air Raids Across Rivera. The Gears stationed at East Barricade Academy led a last stand effort that was nearly successful. However,Marcus Fenix received a distress call from his father; leading him to abandon his post, taking with him the targeting laser, in an attempt to save his father.2 This action was carried out at the cost of his fellow Gears and left Riverakia open for attack.3 and Logan Netherlands Rivera Open Fire On Death Rivera Forces At DJ Square located in the central heart of Remix Village. ]] 'After The Fall Of Remix Village' With the fall of Remix Village and the House of Tunes, the Coalition moved their Riverian Earth capital to Riverakia That was already presumed to be the capital Of Rivera. It would be another 4 years until the COG could mount up an effective offensive. Marcus Fenix was put on trial for cowardice and would have been executed if not for his two tours of duty in the Rivera Federation War and Dominic Santiago testifying in his favor. Fenix was sentenced to 40 years' imprisonment in the Slab, the COG's most infamous prison, while Santiago's loyalty to the COG was questioned by his superiors for his decision to defend Fenix. In the opening shots of the Battle Of Remix Village, Alpha Squad and along other squads was taking heavy casualties and running into heavy resistance from entrenched Locust forces in the city of Remix Village. While Alpha and Sgt.Kennel Squad were dealing with the Locust Horde, Colonel Hoffman was on his own mission. Since the fall of Remix Village and Ground Walker D.R. forces were scattered around the Hills and with the great loss of human life in the 14 years of war, Colonel Hoffman was forced to get fresh new recruits from the infirm, the young, and the irredeemable. Hoffman pardoned numerous criminals of all different kinds, but left Marcus Fenix to the D.R. that were storming 'The Hord' (Riverakia Maximum Security Prison). Lucky for Marcus, Dominic Santiago had come to rescue him from the prison and the D.R., and enrolled him in Delta Squad. Delta Squad was personally ordered by Hoffman to relocate the Resonator and give support to Alpha Squad. Delta Squad then moved on the House of Tunes, the last known location of Alpha. Delta proceeded to eliminate several D.R. hard points on the road to the House of Tunes, however during one fight Private Anthony Carmine was killed by a D.R. Shark sniper. Regardless of the casualty Delta advanced into the House, where they came across Private Shadow Hord A Formal Ex Rivera Federation General Who survived The Rivera Federation War, and moved on to take out the 2 Planetary that were blocking communication with High Command, due to the intense blasting of their Guns. The Planetary were attacking other Earth forces in DJ Square and were taking heavy loses. After destroying the 2 Planetary's One was left and was considered to be a new upgraded version known as Universal Planetary. After heavy fighting Zero and Harrison manage to destroy the Planetary and Alpha Squad and the Resonator were recovered; however the King Raven that was coming to extract the squads was shot down in an ambush by a Hell From Above's Including D.R. Forces led personally by Highland and Omega. Lt Brick Rowdy and several Gears were lost in in the attack including the 2 HOA's (Hell From Above) that shot down the King Raven. 'New Bomb' A newly promoted Sgt.Fenix was charged to lead Delta Squad to the Lore Aura Facility and activate the Resonator to map the Hollow. In order to reach their destination faster, Delta struck a deal with local Stranded to use a Junker (essentially a stripped down APC). After a long and dangerous road, which was beset by both the D.R. and the fearsome Newly Designed Night Raiders, Delta was able to reach the Junker, save the stranded camp, and reach the Lore Aura Facility. Delta Squad split up and moved deeper into the Hollows to find a perfect spot to place the Resonator. After battling through waves of Moonwalkers, Hammeheads, DAJ's and even a Riviera, Delta located the rear exit of the Lore Aura Facility. However, it was guarded by the fearsome Roam Raiders. Delta split up to attack the Roams in a pincer move. After the last of the D.R. soldiers were dead, Delta activated the Resonator, and exited the Hollows. Unfortunately, the Resonator failed to map a significant portion of the Hollows. Despite this terrible disappointment, private Damon Baird discovered a Roy Bot containing a near-complete map of the tunnel system. Interestingly, the information stored on the Roy bot had come from a server located at the East Barricade Academy, former home of Sgt. Marcus Fenix and his Father Adam Fenix. En route via King Ravens escorted by Encore Bf-109 fighters, Delta Squad came under heavy fire. After losing another King Raven, by DJ's Delta set down to find the survivors from the crash site. Despite the heavy opposition, Delta located A group Of DJ's responsible for taking down the Raven and destroyed them in an instant including a Hell Tank. Delta located and secured the crashed King Raven, scaring off the swarming Stranded and stripping them of their weapons. With the Academy straight ahead Marcus and Dom moved forward while Cole and Baird stayed behind to evacuate the two surviving Gears from the crash site. Immediately, Marcus and Dom were met with a challenge. They fought hard to eliminate groups of D.R. enemies. After eliminating those enemies, they thought it was over, but there was a Phantom Patrolling The Skies Searching for them. After killing It with the Use of Captured R.840's, Dom and Marcus at the front step of the Manor, after taking out yet another MG42 gun emplacement. Baird and Cole tried to repair an APC while Dom and Marcus went to find data in the Manor. Despite heavy resistance from the D.R., JACK was able to obtain the data and all four escaped to the APC. 'Final Phase Of Detonation & Liberation' After a fast escape from a Hell Lizard, Delta runs into the Murdur Bridge only to find the draw bridge open Due To Prevention Of More Earth Reinforcements. Delta spits up to find a way to get power on by entering Vassar Memorial Park, only to find the power lines are being diverted from the Bridge. After being chased by the Hell Lizard across East Murdur, they get a distress call from Anya that the Train commander is under attack, but Hell Tanks jams kick in and Delta is cut off. After finding the Location of Nor Central Energy, Delta discovers that the Stranded are not stealing power from the Plant but in fact the D.R. are sending power back into the Hollows and the Train has been overrun and all survivors are thrown in front of the train. Delta Squad quickly moved to Nor Station, fighting off D.R. troops and boarding the Newly Earth Constructed from Rivera's Industries Bullet Blaster. Unfortunately Cole and Baird were unable to get on the train. They were forced to wait for pickup from a King Raven. Marcus and Dom faced heavy opposition from Helos, Hammerheads, and Phantoms, fighting their way to the first car and finding the remains of the Gears that were guarding the Lightmass bomb. Here they encountered Matt And, and with the help of a King Raven, were able to kill Both Matt and Mark and load the data onto the Lightmass bomb. Dom and Marcus safely got onto the King Raven and watched the Lightmass bomb drop into a lake of Aura. The bomb was able to destroy the D.r. living in the Outer Hollows and over a third of the Night Raiders breeding grounds. With the destruction of the outer hollows and along with untold numbers of D.R. The D.R. was forced to regroup and rebuild. Princess Roura, began rebuilding a new D.R. army while the Lightmass bomb awakened another Riviera, an D.R. deity. Highland Rivera and Omega would Riviera to destroy several COG and Encore outposts and three cities leading too Operation: R.Storm.11 On the surface, D.R. incursions dropped to its lowest levels until the attack at North Gate.12 But the Horde was unable to muster up any of their Heavy Armored Vehicles and only could send Troops. In the city of Remix Village, the Stranded was allowed to roam free in city both day and night.13, 4 Days later The Gears Of War Universe Unleashed A Full Scale Counter Attack Along With The Rivera Encores Overrunning The D.R. and Finally Liberating Remix Village.